Astronaut Ace
by Little Christian
Summary: Ace's imagination is running wild. Just a little one-shot. Please review!


**Just a little idea I had. Not to be taken too seriously. :) Enjoy!**

Dressed in his spacesuit, Ace prepared for takeoff. This was a moment in history no one would ever forget. It would be even more exciting than the moon landing! He hit the buttons, the countdown commenced.

_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… __**Blast off!**_

The whole rocket vibrated violently as Ace lifted off into space. He held onto his seat. Soon the vibrating stopped, and he was in space.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, and getting out of his seat, Ace looked out the window at the vast blackness surrounding him. It seemed to never end. Earth was merely a blue and white marble, getting smaller and smaller until he could no longer see it. He pulled out a fish, but it floated away. He practically swam through the air to try and get it, before eventually managing to eat it. Getting to his radio, Ace contacted Mission Control.

"Mission Control? Takeoff was a success. I have reached outer space!"

"Well done, Commander Ace," Cleo responded. "You are officially the first penguin in space."

"I'll continue on with the mission," Ace continued. "Setting course to Mars! Over and out." He turned off his radio, and set his course.

Soon he saw the red planet just ahead. Getting back in his seat, he guided the rocket to land. Soon his ship was resting on the surface of Mars. He contacted Mission Control again.

"Mission Control, mission was a success. I have landed on Mars."

"Great! Get some samples of rocks and dirt, so we can analyse them when you get back," Cleo said.

"How does it look?" Cam asked, taking over the radio.

"It's weird," he said "It's so different from Earth…"

"Like a whole other planet?" Cam asked, trying not to laugh at her joke. Ace rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Be careful out there!" Gracie added. Ace shut off his radio and chuckled. Then putting on his helmet, he opened the doors, and took the first steps on Mars.

"Whoa…" he said in awe. He picked up small rocks and handfuls of dirt, placing them in little bags to take back to Earth.

"This is awesome!" he said. "Why hasn't anyone come here before?" Just then he heard a sound. Like a gurgle. He turned around, and found himself face-to-face – well, face-to-feet – with an alien.

"That's why!" he cried, running in the opposite direction. The alien came after him, shooting green balls of slime from its mouth. Everything it hit something, it dissolved it.

Ace ran back to the rocket, got inside, and tried to start up the engine, but it wouldn't work! The alien had shot a slime-ball at the rockets.

Ace switched on his radio and tried to contact Mission Control.

"Mission Control! Mission Control! Do you read me?" he asked, panicking. "Cleo? Cam? Gracie! Are you there?" No answer…

The alien picked up the rocket, and put it in its jaws, crushing down with its sharp teeth. Ace avoided the teeth penetrating the metal as much as possible, but as it crushed the rocket, they impaled deeper. The situation looked hopeless for Ace… Then he heard static from the radio. Was it Mission Control?

"Ace! Ace! Are you there?" Cam's panicked voice said. Ace grabbed the radio, relieved.

"I'm here, Cam!" he said. "But an alien thinks my rocket is a burrito."

"What?!" Cam shrieked. "Can you get out?"

"No."

"You're on your own…" Cam said, then silence.

"Cam! CAM!"

"Ace, I'm here," Cam said. "Are you alright?"

"Cam, what do I do about the alien?"

"What alien?" Cam asked, obviously confused.

"The alien that's eating my spaceship!"

"What spaceship? Ace? What are you talking about? Wake up!"

"What do you_ mean_ 'wake up'? I _AM _awake!" Suddenly, Ace felt himself being shaken. "AAHH!"

"Ace, Ace, wake up!" Cam cried, shaking Ace.

"I am awake…" Ace moaned. "Where's the alien?"

"There is no alien," Cam said. Ace opened his eyes and saw the girls crowded around him, anxious looks on their faces.

"Ace, what happened?" Cleo asked. Ace sat up, and saw he was on the ice burg in the penguin habitat at Central Park Zoo, with the stars above him, like he last remembered, before being on the rocket.

"I-I don't know…" Ace answered. "What _did _happen?"

"You fell asleep," Gracie said. "You were saying how you wanted to be the first penguin on Mars, and then you fell asleep."

"Oh… that's right…" Ace mumbled.

"Come on, Dad says its time for bed," Cam said, as she and the girls jumped down into the HQ. Ace stood, looked up at the stars, and sighed.

"Maybe I _don't _want to be the first penguin on Mars…" he said thoughtfully, before following the girls inside.

**Like I said; not to be taken seriously. Just a little thing I thought of, and simply had to write. Please review!**


End file.
